The Day the Stars Left the Sky
by hateboundheart
Summary: one shot My farewell to fanfiction. SasuxHina


**The Day the Stars Left the Sky  
**

**Chapter 1: Two Days  
**

I looked into his eyes and saw wonder and intrigue. I never knew that that day would change me forever. As I walked down the street with my best friend, replaying the day that had just passed us by. He was the one I was looking for. My mouth moved but my mind remained where it has been since he opened the door to my soul. Reaching the door and the threshold of the end of this day I reluctantly stepped into the apartment. The exhaustion has not caught up to me yet. Thank God. I always wondered how long I could wait for someone who might never come. But aside from that I tried to live my life, at least, until he came along. I tried to push him from my mind knowing this meeting by chance was just by sheer luck and I'll never meet him again. I tried.

Temari's room was as cozy and neat as we had left it. She and I had enjoyed the party very much. We had both headed home with a mix of ecstasy and disappointment now that the day was finally over. She wanted to slap me silly for talking so fondly of the guy I had just met moment ago. (And not to mention for only moments.)But if I were to believe at love at first sight this would be the time.

"Hey, Temari, tell Gaara too come home already. You're mom's gonna start to worry," I said to her heading over to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and started to wipe off the thick layer of eyeliner I had put on earlier that day. I hadn't change from my purple skinny jeans, black shirt, and hoodies just yet. Gaara and Naruto came back—finally—after hours of partying.

Finally the day came to a close at around eleven o'clock I dozed off and found myself awake eight hours later at around seven o'clock. To my utter disappointment, I found myself thinking about him. I rose from what seemed to be the couch I had fallen asleep on. Tired and sore from the competition and endless hours of skateboarding yesterday I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Monday finally came around and we were in our art class. I sat diagonally from Temari who seemed to be snoozing as usual.

"Pssttt!!! Temari!!!" I said in a rather loud whisper as I poked her on the head.

"What do you want, Hinata?!"

I sighed, "Never mind. Beside you probably already know what I wanna tell you." I teased her slightly.

"Don't make me smack you for waking me up for no reason."

"Sheesh woman," I said half-joking, "Well….I got an IM yesterday. And guess who it's from!"

"Who?" She asked rather half-heartedly.

"The guy I met on at the party, Sasuke!!!"

This seemed to catch her attention. "Wow! Really what'd he say?!"

"He said that he wanted to meet up with me!!!" I said with a broad grin.

"No way! When?"

"This Saturday!!!"

Finally the week seemed to come to an end and I found myself waiting for him by the escalators of the mall. Once he reached the top he greeted me with a warm hug and immediately put his arm around me. I was in heaven. We walked around the mall for a little bit but eventually got bored. We walked to his house where we played video games and watched movies for hours. It was huge I felt as if I was in a mansion. A servant greeted us warmly and all I could do was smile.

"Your house is HUGE!!!"

"Ha, ha, I tend to get that a lot."

"Come on, let's go to my room."

He showed me to his room which had a huge flat screen TV, and Xbox 360, a WII, a PS3, and lots of other equipment neatly arranged underneath the TV. He was extremely good at video games. But we only did that for a little bit. He sat on his bed and motioned for me to come over, so I did. He whispered questions into my ear and held me tightly. A movie was playing in the background. We sat in complete comfortable silence with each other. It was baffling how it was just one day that we knew each other, and it seemed that it has been years. We felt deeply comfortable with each other's presence only. I fell asleep and realized that it was already well past eleven o'clock. I literally jumped from the seat and screamed, "Oh my God!" I immediately woke Sasuke up as well. The scene of Jack and Rose at the tip of the Titanic was playing in the background.

"I have to go!" As I turned to run for the door, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me tightly to him. "Come again tomorrow," he implored me in a voice that simply made my heart melt.

"I will." I ran for the door and looked back. I reached the bottom of the stairs and blasted through the door when I saw a limousine waiting for me. I looked up to see Sasuke looking down from me from the balcony. "See you again, tomorrow."

I smiled at him and got into the limo.

I saw him again the next day, and this became almost a routine. But there were two days that made a difference to our relationship. Today we were in his backyard on the swing set. It was time for me to go once again. He hugged me for what seemed like hours very tightly and as if he didn't want to let me go. It's only been a week but it was as if we were one part of a whole. For the first time he kissed me on the cheek. Although I was surprised it was mutual.

"Goodbye, Hinata."

"Goodbye, Sasuke." I said with a thoughtful smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And without a doubt I saw him that day. But I was anything but happy. I saw him kissing, Sakura. I heard her apologizing and saying that she wasn't the one who said those things.

These words imbedded themselves in my heart and nearly killed me, 'I know. I love you too.' Although the words were sweet they were slightly pained.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." I ran and ran until the rain beat down on me. No tears came but the pain was more than enough.

Months passed and Hinata was walking to the train station and she passed Sasuke by. But didn't notice, but Sasuke had. He turned and watched her back slowly disappear in the crowd.

**A/N: **_This isn't a well developed story. I just made this up right now. This is my farewell to you guys. I'm leaving fanfiction. It's not because I totally resent people for not reviewing or anything. It's just I don't feel that this is the right place anymore and this isn't where I'm wanted. I feel that my writing style isn't very well understood or appreciated here. I feel that there's no point of posting something up when no one reads it. Am I mad? Yes. I more often than not wrote for my readers. But I feel no gratitude for the efforts and lengths I've gone to improve my writing. Rather I've lost my readers. But I also deeply thank Soren and Ermi for staying with me and sticking through the end. As you might have noticed I deleted my uncompleted stories as I have no intentions of completing them_

_Soren and Ermi, I thank you deeply for sticking with me through the end. I hope one day I'll write with as much conviction as I did before. _


End file.
